Navarog
' Navarog' is a huge black dragon who was so evil that he was considered a prince in the demon world. He also has the ability - like most dragons - to become human for a period of time. Gavin Rose ﻿Navarog, in human form, claimed to be the son of Chuck Rose, whom he killed to protect his story . As 16 year-old, Gavin Rose, Navorog pretended to be a dragon brother. He also pretended to like Kendra Sorenson because of her special abilities. He was proven trustworthy, so he became of Knight of the Dawn and joined a few missions. Biography Rise of the Evening Star At the end of this book, he is hooded and bound in human form, unknown by the Sorensons, led from the Quiet Box from which he was trapped in for eons, led out by the Sphinx. He was later released onto the Fablehaven property. He summoned the revenant's nail - pulled out by Seth Sorenson - and gave it to the demon, Kurisock. He left the property that same day. Grip of the Shadow Plaque In this book, Navarog (as Gavin) goes to the Lost Mesa to recover the artifact with Warren, Dougan, and Kendra. He gets them past Chalize, the dragon that was guarding where the artifact was supposed to be. Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary Navarog's human form turns out to be a sixteen-year-old named Gavin Rose. Gavin pretends to be a friend to the Knights of the Dawn. He befriends Seth and Kendra and goes on a mission to Wyrmroost with Kendra, Seth, Warren, Mara, Trask, and Dougan. Later on in the book, Gavin eats Dougan and whacks Mara off of a cliff while Kendra watches, frozen by the tremendous amount of Dragon Fear he exerts. He soon reveals his form to Kendra and is eventually eaten by a fairy dragon named Raxtus. Since they were in a small cave, Gavin could not use his true form. He also trapped Warren in the knapsack by burning the outside of it with fire. He also admits to showing his true form to Chalize while they were at Lost Mesa. Powers As the prince of demons and a dragon he is one of the most deadly beings in exsistence *As a dragon he had offensive magic powers *He posses flight *He breaths a breath weapon of molten liquid gold *He likely had dark magic as a demon *Navarog also had near dragon strength,speed,and endurance in human form Titles *Prince of demons *Lord of dragons * Knight of the dawn(formally) * Dragon brother(disguise) Trivia *Navarog is a very large dragon having dwarfed two adult dragons *He is the only known dragon to ever be considered a demon *In the stage musical, the role was originated by Broadway veteran Aaron Verity (Hairspray, Wicked, Next to Normal, Catch Me If You Can). Fablehaven (musical) Cast Lists. Category:Dragons Category:Rise of the Evening Star characters Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary characters Category:Grip of the Shadow Plague characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased